titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn "Kiddo" Fisher
Appearance :Kaitlyn is very small and incredibly thin; appearing as though she's too weak to do anything. Her brown hair is cut to the bottom of her pierced ears, where it curls in. She also has side swept bangs that she frequently hides behind. Street Clothes :Though Kaitlyn likes to look nice, she does not put a lot of effort in it, normally throwing on a light cotton dress. The color will normally be yellow, or at least have some yellow on it. Kaitlyn also keeps it simple with a pair of white flip flops. Other than earrings, the only jewelry she wears is a silver band bracelet that her parents gave her. Uniform :Kaitlyn wears a two piece black suit with yellow accents. The bottoms are capris that end mid-calf and are tight all the way through. The pants have two front pockets that have yellow bands around them, and there are yellow spots on the knees. Her top goes several inches below her pants and is also tight all the way through. The sleeves end right below her elbow. There is yellow banding along the collar, bottom hem, sleeve endings, and on the back of the elbows. Both pieces have all yellow stitching. Kaitlyn has mostly bright yellow shoes with some black, and they are sneakers. For a mask she likes to wear one with an elastic band on the back. The mask itself covers only her eyes to above her top lip, and is black with yellow feathers lining it. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Kaitlyn is an incredibly sweet girl, almost to a fault. She's a real sweetheart, always willing to lend a hand or a kind word. She likes to go out, but not to do anything loud, preferring to go to a movie or just hang out. She's very quiet, which makes her a great listener. She always thinks about what she says before she speaks which also makes her a great friend. She very rarely gets angry or upset, but when she does it normally ends in tears and not yelling. She gets her feelings hurt very easily, but is always forgiving. Because she's so quiet though she never really does anything with friends outside of school, and even then they're just lunch table friends. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis :Kaitlyn has a very strong line of telekinesis. She is able to lift up to 500 pounds, and throw it across a football field easily. She can lift heavier amounts, but she risks causing herself damage. She can pick up anything, including people, and hold them in place, keeping them from moving at all. When she does that, she can manipulate the item or person, though it takes almost all of her concentration to do that. Force Field :If she so wishes, she can put a protective "bubble" around herself and others. The bubble she puts up can withstand blasts of hot and cold, though only for a short time before it gives out. Weaknesses :Kaitlyn can only manipulate an object that she can see. Once it's out of her view for more than half a minute, it collapses immediately. The heavier an item is, the more concentration it takes. She could lift fifty different two-pound items without blinking, but after more than five hundred pounds total, things would start to get hard, and so on. When she over-stresses herself by manipulating too many things in too short of time with no rest, she develops horrible migraines and sometimes nosebleeds, eventually passing out if she doesn't rest. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Kaitlyn always had a very quiet life. She lived in the suburbs with her parents and her two siblings. She was always the quietest in her family, and she rather liked it that way. Because of her quietness though, she really never had any friends over or went everywhere with them. Not that she would have said no, she was too nice for that. But after a few times of her going out with them, her friends realized that she just didn’t enjoy it, and they couldn’t enjoy themselves knowing that she was miserable. Kaitlyn pretended to not mind, and she never said anything about being left out, but it still hurt her feelings. Because of this, when she was at home, she was most often to be found by herself. She had her favorite place to go – outside on the roof. She loved to just go out there and read during the day, and stare at the stars at night. By the time she turned thirteen though, she was getting a little tired of spending so much time alone. :The more days and nights she spent alone, the more withdrawn and quiet she became. She never lost her happy personality, she was still always willing to lend a hand, she just became quieter when doing nothing. For most kids, summer was a blessing, summer was freedom. For Kaitlyn it was months of torture, often finding herself sunburned by the end of the day having stayed out on her spot too long. After a few weeks into the summer of her sophomore year she ran out of books to read, so she started reading school books. She was reading her science book one day when a squirrel ran across the roof, startling her into dropping her book. She reached for it and tried to catch it before it fell, but couldn’t quite reach it. :She sighed as she leaned over the roof, staring at her book, not really wanting to go down to get it. She lost herself in thought while staring at the book, wishing that it could just magically come back up to her, to save her some trouble. The longer she stared at the book the deeper she became in her thoughts, not even noticing that all of a sudden the book was right in front of her. When she did notice it, she started and watched the book fall to the ground and would have followed it had there not been a ridge on the roof. Kaitlyn lay on her back for a few minutes breathing heavily, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She began to think it was all in her head, but she decided to test it out. :She climbed back over to the edge of the roof and looked down at her book, then around to make sure no one was there, then back down at her book. She put all of her concentration on the book and slowly moved it her eyes up, and watched in shock as the book followed her eye movements. She started wondering how this was possible, but that slight break in concentration made the book fall to the ground again. Kaitlyn scrunched her forehead in frustration and vowed to herself that she was going to get this book back up to where she was. She got in the same position as before and again started concentrating and moving the book up towards her. The higher the book got, the harder she had to concentrate and she felt herself getting lightheaded but she was determined to finish. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the book landed softly on the roof next to her. She smiled softly to herself then proceeded to go unconscious, lying on the roof for the next hour. :After she had woken up and composed herself, Kaitlyn debated on what to while she stayed up on the roof. She knew that she should tell her parents, but she just didn’t know if she could bring herself too. In such a small area she would have to do a lot of talking and be getting a lot of attention. Two things she didn’t want at all. As she was sitting there she didn’t realize that it was getting darker, and was soon startled out of thought by someone knocking on the window. She jumped and spun around to see her mom standing there motioning for her to come inside. Kaitlyn smiled at her mom and quickly came inside, and somehow she knew she had decided. She was going to keep this her secret for now, and she was going to the library the very next day to read about what was happening to her. :She did what she planned and she found every book that she possibly could on powers. After a few books she came across one that was all about what she had. She quickly checked that book out and another one on the same subject and took them home with her to read that night. She stayed up all night that day reading both books several times. As she read them and read all the different things people like her could do, she attempted to move different things around her room. She realized that her power was growing quickly when she was able to pick up and move her nightstand several feet. She was excited to say the least. She had always been so ordinary and plain, and now she could do something amazing, and she was proud even though no one knew. :That next day she returned the books and went to the store to buy them so she could keep them for reference. Over the next several years until she graduated high school, she spent all of her free time reading those books and practicing her telekinesis. Her power got more advanced every day until she could pick up tables with her mind as easily as she could pick up a piece of paper with her hand. The more she used her power and became skilled at it, the less it bothered her to be alone. She was fascinated with her power, and would often go for walks, picking up and placing random objects. After she graduated high school she told her parents she was going to college in the city, but instead she decided to join the Titans. Kaitlyn loved to help people, and now she had the ability to help so many people in such effective ways. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Force Fields Category:Immobilizers Category:Puppetmasters Category:Telekinetics Category:Titans Together